Nerd Boy Love
by SpoonKyu's
Summary: Cinta seorang namja Kutu buku mencintai lelaki playboy Kyuhyun , pernyataan cintanya terus ditolak hingga nafas terakhirnya. Tidak adakah penyesalan?, atau memang Kyuhyun menginginkan kematian dari seorang Sungmin perlahan-lahan?. Sungmin punya penyakit !.plot pasaran!. Warn!: Slight KYUSEO , KYUTORIA , KYUNNY , SAD ENDING , FULL ANGST


Title: Nerd Boy Love

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Sunny

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Author: K

Summary : Cinta seorang namja Kutu buku mencintai lelaki playboy kyuhyun , pernyataan cintanya terus ditolak hingga nafas terakhirnya. Tidak adakah penyesalan?, atau memang Kyuhyun menginginkan kematian dari seorang Sungmin perlahan-lahan?. Sungmin punya penyakit !.plot pasaran!.

Warn!: Slight KYUSEO , KYUTORIA , KYUNNY , SAD ENDING , FULL ANGST

_BRAAKKK!_

"Rasakan itu kutu buku!"umpat namja ikal, kurus , dan tinggi. Matanya menatap namja kutubuku yang dihajarnya itu dengan tatapan benci , dadanya naik turun menahan emosi. Dan tangannya yang habis meninju pipi lelaki dihadapannya itu masih mengepal kencang.

Namja kutu buku pendek yang dihajar hanya mengiris sakit, menahan rasa sakit menyerangnya saat merasakan kepalan menghantam pipinya keras. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan perih , tubuhnya yang terduduk di pojok ruangan. Tangannya megusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan mengambil kacamata yang terpental disebelahnya.

"Aku muak melihatmu!"umpat namja ikal itu lagi, dia adalah kyuhyun. Namja berparas tampan ,dan playboy disekolahnya. Sekolahnya sangat terkenal bernama Shinhwa , sekolah itu milik keluarga Cho. Banyak yang menakuti dia dan juga mengagumi dia , tapi sayangnya kyuhyun mempermainkan itu semua.

Dia kini sedang menyimpan benci pada namja didepannya bernama Lee Sungmin , dia tahu namja itu karena Sungmin kakak Sunny yang ternyata pacar kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin datang kemari untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang terpendam selama ini , tapi kyuhyun merasa dirinya masih normal menolak Sungmin dan memberikannya pukulan tanpa ampun.

Setiap hari Sungmin selalu dibully , entah disekolah , pelajaran tambahan. Tempat berlindung satu-satunya hanya rumah, yang dia rasakan hanya 6jam , karena dia harus merasakan sesak setiap pulang kerumahnya.

"M-mian hyunnie~"bisik Sungmin , namun masih jelas terdengar oleh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meludah pada wajah Sungmin , dan mengumpat kembali. Tangannya meremas dan membanting Sungmin untuk terhimpit pada dinding, kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sangat tajam sehingga ingin membunuhnya.

"B-bunuh aku!"pinta Sungmin lirih, matanya masih terpejam merasakan denyut sakit mendera kepalanya. Jantungnya berdetak keras , seolah meminta untuk meledak sekarang juga. 'kumohon jangan sekarang beri aku waktu!'gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

_BUUGHHH…_

Kyuhyun meninju dinding disampingnya , bertepatan tubuh Sungmin dihempaskan kebawah dan tersungkur. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan remeh , dia menandang tubuh Sungmin yang ternyata pingsan. Perlahan kyuhyun keluar koridor kelasnya, meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri .

"Chagy!"panggil seorang yeoja pada kyuhyun , dan bergelayut manja pada lengan kyuhyun. Senyuman manis tergambar pada bibirnya, matanya menatap kyuhyun senang menemukan kekasihnya belum pulang.

"Kau belum pulang Sunny -chagy?"Tanya kyuhyun memainkan rambut Sunny yang halus , dan membalas senyuman Sunny. Wajah stoicnya berubah menjadi lelaki tampan yang tidak mengerikan , sedangkan tadi pada Sungmin dia hanya menunjukan wajah menyeramkannya.

"aku mencari Sungmin-Oppa , tapi tidak ada aku kira dia masih ada dan diam dikelasnya!"ucap Sunny , matanya menerawang pada kelas. Kyuhyun yang takut bahwa Sungmin ditemukan babak belur , dan mengatakan bahwa dial ah penyebabnya dengan segera kyuhyun menarik bahu Sunny untuk berbalik.

"Err.. Sungmin?, aku hanya sendiri disini!"sergah Kyuhyun berbohong, dia membawa tubuh Sunny kekoridor parkir mobil. Sunny yang sedikit curiga hanya menatap kelas kakaknya itu cemas , 'jika tidak ada dikelas lalu dimana Sungmin -oppa?'lirih sunny dalam hati.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Langkah kaki menghampiri ruangan Sungmin yang kosong, seorang namja mendekati Sungmin yang masih terpingsan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam , waktunya sekolah di tutup.

"Ck, selalu seperti ini!"decak namja itu, dia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style. Sedikit meringis karena berat Sungmin yang sedikit berlebihan , tidak lupa mengambil kacamata Sungmin yang rusak namun tidak parah. Namja yang menggendong Sungmin menatapnya sedih dan kasihan,'Apa salah dia?, dia begitu manis !'lirihnya dalam hati.

"Wonnie-ah dia kenapa lagi?"Tanya seseorang cepat-cepat, tubuhnya berlari menghampiri namja yang menggendong Sungmin. Namja manis berambut panjang , matanya memandang cemburu namja didepannya.

"jangan cemburu _chagy_, ini bukan saatnya _bummie_!"ucap Siwon , dia tahu tatapan itu dari kekasihnya. Dan meminta namjachingunya itu yang bernama kibum untuk bersamanya mengantar sungmin pulang, mereka menggunakan mobil yang tersedia disekolah.

Mereka adalah pasangan Dalam OSIS sekolah , untuk menjaga ketertiban sekolah mereka selalu melalukan pengecekan kelas. Jika ada yang dibully atau yang berbuat masalah maka masalah itu akan ditangani dengan cepat , salah satunya yang sering adalah Sungmin.

_==FLASHBACK==_

_"Ku mohon Siwon -ah jangan beritahu siapapun!"pinta Sungmin lirih pada saat dia terjatuh sakit dibully oleh kyuhyun. Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggendong Sungmin pulang kerumahnya._

_==FLASHBACK END==_

Mobil Siwon sampai diperkarangan rumah Sungmin, rumah yang sangat minimalis semua hampir terbuat dari kaca , dan halaman yang luas. Siwon menggendong Sungmin keluar dari mobil dibantu kibum, dan menekan tombol rumah Sungmin.

Beberapa menit Siwon dan kibum terdiam diluar rumah , sedari tadi tidak ada yang keluar dari dalam rumah mewah milik Sungmin. Kibum memutuskan untuk menekan tombol rumah lagi, dan menatap jengah. 'ini rumah apa kuburan sebenarnya?'lirih kibum dalam hati.

_Kamar tidur Sunny_

Sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman panas dikursi , mereka saling bertukar saliva dan tangan yang saling meremas. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sunny dan kyuhyun, nafsu menyelimuti Erangan tertahan tertahan terkadang terdengar, aktivitas itu berhanti ketika bell berbunyi .

"Berhenti hyunnie!"ucap Sunny sedikit mendesah, pautan bibir itu berhenti begitu saja. Dada bidang kyuhyun dijauhinya. Kaki kurusnya membawa keluar rumah , tidak lupa dia merapihkan pakaiannya. Kegiatannya dengan kyuhyun sangat membuat tampilannya sedikit kacau, untung saja hanya sekedar berciuman tidak bercumbu dengan leher.

Sunny berpikir itu Sungmin yang baru pulang , dari pulang sekolah ditunggunya dengan khawatir. Tapi kyuhyun menenangkannya dengan ciuman dan bercerita, sedikit teralihkan tapi tetap saja pikirannya teralihkan oleh sosok hyungnya yang baik hati dari dulu selalu menjadi tempat bersandarnya dan mengalah.

"Oppa dari man—"ucapan Sunny berhenti saat melihat kibum dan Siwon membopong Sungmin , Sunny terkejut melihat Sungmin babak belur dalam bopongan. Dia dengan panic menyuruh mereka untuk masuk dan merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dikamar.

"A-apa yang terjadi lagi pada oppa ku?"Tanya Sunny sedikit bergetar , dia mengobati luka-luka Sungmin dengan obat P3K dan mengompres dahi Sungmin yang suhu tubuhnya panas. Selimut tebalmenyelimuti tubuh rapuh itu.

Sunny merasa bersalah karena lebih memilih bersama kyuhyun dibanding memikirkan kakaknya sendiri , jemari lentiknya terus mengobati Sungmin yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"kami menemukannya ditengah halte bis , dia terlihat letih dan babak belur. Kami menawarkan pulang tapi dia menolak, setelah itu dia jatuh pingsan dan kami dengan cepat membawanya!" bohong Siwon , kibum menatap tajam mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya itu.

"Wonnie aku ingin berbicara padamu!"ucap kibum , dia menarik kekasihnya untuk bersamanya. Mereka ketempat sedikit menjauh dari Sunny, dan meminta izin padanya.

"Wonnie , kenapa berbohong?"Tanya kibum , tatapannya mengkilat marah. Aura dinginnya menguar, dan inilah sisi yangditakuti Siwon. Dengan cepat tangan Siwon merengkuh bahu kibum dihadapannya.

"sshh… tenang chagy, apa kamu tidak ingat dengan janji kita pada Sungmin?"Tanya Siwon pelan , dia berusaha menjaga bicaranya. Dia terlalu lelah meladeni amarah seseorang, dia ingin beristirahat dirumahnya.

Kibum terlihat berpikir , dan mengingat kejadian yang dimaksudkan Siwon. Kepalanya yang cantik mengangguk pelan, dia menatap Siwon dengan sedih.

"Kasihan dia Wonnie!"ucap kibum, Siwon mengangguk dan memeluk pinggang kibum dan melepasnya kembali menarik kearah Sunny dan Sungmin.

Beberapa menit Siwon , kibum , dan Sunny berharap namja dihadapannya untuk bangun. Tapi buktinya sudah tiga puluh menit tidak ada tanda-tanda kesadaran, apa sosok dihadapan mereka sudah letih untuk terbangun?.

"_Chagy_ dimana—"tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengintrupsi mereka , semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun yangmemanggil namun terhenti. Mereka saling menatap shock pada Kyuhyun. 'apa yang terjadi?'tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati, matanya menatap kearah ranjang yang ternyata ada Sungmin. Kembali menatap benci padanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun -sshi sedang apa disini?"Tanya Siwon sedikit ditekankan, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

"Bukan urusanmu !"ucap Kyuhyun dingin , dia menghampiri Sunny ,dan memeluk Sunny dari belakang. Membiarkan kibum menatap Kyuhyun kaget, mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian suasana jadi hening , kibum menarik seragam Siwon pelan. Membuat Siwon menatapnya dan memberi tatapan memelas pada Siwon , 'Kita-pulang-sekarang!'pinta kibum dalam pandangan itu. Siwon mengangguk mengerti tatapan itu.

"Err… Sunny , Kyuhyun !"panggil Siwon , orang dipanggil itu menatapnya.

"Saya dan kibum permisi pulang terlebih dahulu , jaga Sungmin baik-baik!"ucap Siwon , dan menarik tangan kibum untuk pergi mengikutinya.

"Akan ku antar oppa."tawar Sunny , Siwon dan kibum berhenti diambang pintu. Mereka menatap ragu Sunny, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang menatap tajam.

"B-baiklah."ucap kibum dengan menutup matanya , takut tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Sunny mengangguk cepat dan berdiri.

Ruangan kamar Sunny dan Sungmin kini sunyi tidakada suara, Kyuhyun enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia lebih memilih bungkam dengan memberikan tatapan ingin membunuh, 'karena mu Sunny melupakanku Manusia Tolol!'umpatnya dalam hati , tangannya mengepal keras.

Dia ingin sekali membunuh namja dihadapannya, namun entah kenapa tangannya tidak mampu berbuat lebih. Saat menatap mata kelinci itu seakan belas kasihan keluar dari diri cho Kyuhyun, 'Aku hanya kasihan saja padamu , ingat itu !'.

"Ughh…"erang Sungmin , dia terbangun dari pingsannya. Matanya mengerjap pusing , merasakan berat dikepalanya. Dia sedikit meringis saat merasakan luka ditubuhnya berdenyut nyeri, dia mati rasa untuk bergerak rasanya. Hantaman yang berikan Kyuhyun sangatlah keras pada Sungmin, dia tidak menyadari adanya Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun memataung didepannya, tubuhnya kaku saat Sungmin sudah sadar. Tidak terasa senyuman sedikit terlukis pada bibir tipisnya, dan mulai mendekati Sungmin. Tapi dia berhenti saat mendengar lirihan Sungmin.

_"Sshh..Saranghae Kyuhyun..hiks..hiks.. ughh…"_lirih Sungmin, dan sekejab Sungmin kembali pingsan.

Kyuhyun melihat itu langsung menghampiri Sungmin, tangannya menyentuh wajah Sungmin. Tidak ada reaksi saat ditapuk-tepuk, dia menyentuh denyut nadi sungmin yang melemah. Dia langsung menggendong tubuh lemah itu keluar , dia tidak peduli dengan kebenciannya.

"Oppa ada apa?"Tanya Sunny kaget , dia melihat Sungmin digendong Kyuhyun keluar rumah. Tanggapan tidak diperolehnya dari Kyuhyun, dia mengikuti namjachingunya keluar dan mendapingi Sungmin saat dimobil Kyuhyun.

Mobil Kyuhyun bergerak cepat membelah kesunyian jalanan, kecepatan tidak diperdulikannya karena ini dalam keadaan darurat. Kyuhyun bisa saja terkena denda , tapi dijamin polisi itu akan bungkam seketika saat mengetahui pamannya mempunyai hak wewenang dikepolisian.

Sesampainya diRumah Sakit Kyuhyun dengan cepat kembali menggendong sungmi keruang UGD, dia sedikit mengumpat karena kelambanan penanganan dokter. Dia bergerak panic menunggu diluar. Tidak memperhatikan pandangan terluka Sunny, _'Apa yang terjadi pada kyunnie?_'lirih Sunny

.

.

.

TBC/END?


End file.
